A Ride in the Park
by M.D. Owen
Summary: His brothers warned him about her, their enemy, but Donatello saw something in her that no one was really seeing. Or didn't want to see. A ride in the park; a chance to meet with her alone. A gift fic to my friend, Kazari.


_My friend, Kazari, and I exchanged gift fics featuring our OCs; this was my gift to her. I like this story because I don't get a chance to write about a lovesick Donatello. It's very cute and fluffy. Good practice for me! - M_

* * *

Something stirred in the pit of his stomach; that feeling had been plaguing him for weeks now, and being the strategist that he was, Donatello knew when it all started.

The day he saw her for the first time... and all of the days after that.

His brothers thought she was a robot, something without feelings, and taking commands from Stockman, without question and reservation. He had seen her display numerous little emotions from various circumstances, like when he was trapped in a corner and couldn't reach his bo staff in time; when Donatello caught her staring at him as Leonardo was jabbering on about injustice (and pointing swords included) ; and when they were alone, for the first time, and her eyes sparkled with humanity. It was there. He was going to find it without fail.

Someone with those attributes could be saved. Likely and possible.

The previous month had been arduous, and when the Turtle Brothers could return home, they were exhausted and slept anywhere they could. Donatello, exhibiting massive amounts of brainpower than usual, was the first to always hit the sack. There was literally no time to work on any of his pet projects or even catch a flick on the television with Mikey.

She was always mixed in with his introspection, every night.

He was exhausted on the day the local fair was attacked, and in the blur of people running and screaming, Don teamed up with Raphael to find the source of the problem. Well, it was more like Raphael dragging him because Raph said he could smell filth.

And every time he said that, Raphael meant "her". Don's heart went wild in his chest as he followed a charging-bull Raphael.

Raphael was usually wrong about a lot of things, but his nose could pick up trouble from miles away. Unfortunately, he was entirely too bull headed and ran way ahead of his brothers. Through the mass of people (who were probably screaming BECAUSE of the giant turtles, too), Donatello lost his brother. By this time, he was thoroughly debilitated, and once the crowd cleared, he caught a breath near the ferris wheel. In fact, his body slumped against the railing.

"You wouldn't want to get caught with your pants down."

He chuckled without looking up; he knew who the voice belonged to and he was happy to hear her, through his ragged breathing. "If I was wearing pants."

"Yeah, what's the point?"

The railing rattled as she descended and stood next to Don. He finally looked up and caught her scent. They had never been this close before. Her skin looked refined for a servant.

"You ever been on a ferris wheel?" She fiddled with her hands.

"A couple of times, but it has been a while. You?"

"No."

He looked around for his warring brothers. "Did you clear the park just for a ride on the wheel?"

"Maybe."

He was wondering if she had just smiled. It was small, but there was a smile.

"There were other options, miss."

"Call me Kaz," she politely snipped and gazed at him. She had the sparkle in her eye again. "Short for Kazari."

"Kazari," he repeated slowly. The enemy had a nice name, Don mused.

He nodded his head towards the ride. "Since you accomplished your task, how about you go for a ride? I can work the controls."

The situation was so strange; if it had been any other enemy, Don would have clobbered them by now and rendezvous with his brothers and brought them to the perpetrator. He felt a little sympathy for Kazari and wanted to give her a chance to ride the ferris wheel. Who knew what other chances they had to be together and share a nice moment?

She didn't respond, but she did climb into one of the seats and wait for Don to start the machine. It didn't take a genius to push the button (Mikey or Raph could do it), and he watched her seat slowly take off. He wanted to stop the ride once her seat reached the top so that she could look over the park.

He waved at her, and there was a little light green hand returning the gesture from the air. A chuckle bounced from his chest.

The wheel rotated several more times. It was very serene with only echoes in the distance. Donatello knew his brothers would find him soon so he motioned at her that he was going to cut operations soon.

"DON!" Leo's voice boomed.

Her seat was on the way down so he stopped the ride and hissed at her to get down. It was a big relief when she did instead of wanting to face his violent family.

"Have you seen her?" Leo asked when they approached the railing.

"Can't find that broad anywhere!" Raph cursed and constantly peered around him.

Don wondered if Kaz was going to jump out at that moment and clash with Raphael on the ground, but she didn't. There was no sound coming from her seat in the air.

"I haven't seen her," he lied and stumbled onto the railing. He wanted to appear drowsy since Leo could usually tell when Don was spouting a fib.

"Whoa, Don. You okay?" Leo reached out for his brother.

Mikey pointed at the wheel. "Were you just operating the ferris wheel? It was moving awhile ago."

"Maybe," Don grinned. "It's been a while for us."

"That stupid little wench is hiding somewhere. I'm gonna find her and break her pretty little nose!" And Raphael was off in a huff.

"Raph! Get back here! We need to get Don back home!" Leonardo wasn't playing around for once.

Don cut everyone off. "I'm good, Leo. Go find her. I'll stay here."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I need to catch my breath. Haven't been sleeping well."

Mikey bellowed a farewell at his ailing brother and trailed after the steaming Raphael. Leonardo looked up at Don.

"We'll come back, okay? Stay right here."

His brothers disappeared in the fair stands with Mikey and Raph cawing at each other in the distance.

Most of his "sick" performance honestly wasn't an act. He took a deep breath and returned to the wheel operations. Was she still in the seat, he wondered.

A little head popped up in the air. Yeah, she stayed, Don beamed.

The machinery started again, and the seat lowered to the ground. She remained in the seat and had her back towards him. When Kaz didn't stir, Don walked over to the seat.

"I'm afraid that's it for today, Miss Kaz. My brothers are coming back."

Kaz kept her gaze on him. Those eyes intensified and approached him slowly. Before his brain could access what was happening, her lips had met his... in a gentle embrace.

When her lips released, they watched each other as she glided out of the seat.

"Thank you, Donatello. Thank you."

His legs were numb and mind was getting foggy yet he watched her jump over the railing and stroll away. He had to sit down in the seat before his head hit the ground.

Donatello would be able to get a full night's sleep as soon as he returned home that night.


End file.
